Among The Darkness (Season 2)- A roomies fanfiction
by AlphaKitty12
Summary: (Sequel to 'Bounded to the void) Rusty is Upset. He is angry at his mistake and he wants revenge... Will he overcome the evil within him? Credit goes to: Rusty, Pink and Alex from Roomies on PinkDiamondDiva's YouTube Channel
1. An Emotional Beginning

**Chapter 1- An emotional Beginning**

(A/n:_ I changed the point of view because I find it easier to write in first person. Anyway, enjoy the story!)_

**Rusty's Pov**

It was my fault. I could have stopped all of this. I could have saved her..

A sharp nudge yanked me out of my depressing thoughts. Alex glazed at me with worry and gave me a quick nod. I stepped forward towards the freshly-dug grave. It has been a week since Pink died. People say it was a murder. Others say that she had an unknown illness but Me and Alex knew what really happened.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't…. I couldn't think about her here. I quickly placed the flowers that I was holding onto the grave before rushing off, grabbing Alex in the process. I needed to get out of there….

Once we got home, I broke down in tears. Alex instantly stood by my side. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze, signalling that everything will be ok. He used no words…. I don't think he could. I slowly glanced up at him, he gave me a smiled before heading off to his room. I could tell that he was trying not to cry as well. I knew that Pink's death hit me hard most of all because I knew that I could have saved her…. Instead I got her killed…..

**Killed….**

**Kill…..**

The word** 'kill'** replayed in my head. The memories of that night filled up my mind.

**-Flashback-**

"Rusty…." A weak voice called out, almost a whisper. I turned to see Pink and Alex propped up against the wall. A dark red substance covered the floor under them. I instantly ran to her side. I noticed her eyes were slightly closed.

"No.. no… Stay awake!" I yelled. Her chest was oozing out blood with a cut this deep as my affection towards her.

"No," I whispered. I felt tears burning my eyes. "I cant… I cant lose you now. I don't want to be alone again…."

"You…. You aren't alone, Rusty… You have Alex and I'm not going anywhere. You guys need me to do your washing and cook after all. God know what would happen if I left you two alone" She giggled softly. I chuckled at her comment.

She took my hand and placed it on my chest. I felt a faint heartbeat, which quickened by her actions.

"I'm always here," She whispered, motioning to my heart. "You are a good void, Rusty. Not let the past take that away from you. Look to Alex for comfort. He's your best friend. A brother. Be there for each other" She smiled

**-End of Flashback-**

The last time I saw her ocean-blue eyes before they closed… She died all because of…

Because of…. Rocky. He killed her. He threatened my friends… He killed my parents. It is his fault!

_'He should die. You should kill him. Avenge my friends and your parents"_ A voice spoke in a whisper.

I whipped my head around, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. My surrounding was dark. I was trapped in the darkness.

_"Kill him…"_ The voice whispered in my head.

"Rusty!" A familiar voice snapped me out of the darkness and into light. I was back at the house.

"You just stood there, muttering to yourself. Are you okay?" Alex asked with concern.

"I just…. I just miss her." I said softly.

"I know you do and so do I, but she wants us to move on. We must be there for each other now. I'm sorry, Rusty…" Alex replied sadly.

I remained silence for a few moments before nodding.

"Thank you, Alex" I smiled. He copied my smile and nodded back.

**To be Continued**


	2. The Eerie Vision

**Chapter 2- The eerie vision (Rusty's Pov)**

It has been a month. One whole Month. There were no witty comments. No joking around and no laughter. The house has been dead quiet since she left. Alex was right. She would want us to move on, but I can't forget what I did. Even her parents and her older sister, Penny didn't understand what happened. They came by a week ago. The looks on our faces told me all. They were exhausted. Almost like zombies, but I couldn't tell them the truth. I couldn't tell them that the killer was still out there, roaming around. Planning to kill me and take souls to feed on….

_"He deserves to die. Just think about it. You kill him. You will become more powerful. Stronger. You may even save her."_ The whisper overwhelmed my mind. It was stronger than before.

**The voice..**

It's so stronger. It was as if the darkness was trying to consume me.

I wanted to give in. I wanted to let it in, but something stopped me. Her last words.

"You are a good void, Rusty. Don't let the past take that from you"

She wants me to stay safe. She wants me to fight the darkness. Her voice echoed throughout my mind, calming the evil voice. I felt so weak like there is a battle in my head. Evil vs Good.

I gripped my head in my hands, pulling at my hair in the process. I was desperate for them to quiet down.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Rusty?" Alex spoke softly.

The voices disappeared just as fast as they came. I regained my strength and stood up. Alex instantly ran to my side, providing support. I was grateful but when I looked up at his face, it filled me with worry and regret. His eyes glazed over with fear. He was tense and shivering slightly.

**He was afraid of me.**

I gently pushed him away and went to my void room. I didn't want to hurt him. Not like I hurt her. I feel like I was going to hurt him. A million thoughts swam through my head, causing me to drift off to sleep.

"Rusty.." A familiar voice called out in almost a whisper. The voice I thought I would never hear again. My eyes opened quickly. I wanted to see her again.

Pink stood in front of me. I looked around. I was still in my bedroom.

"Is this a dream?..." I thought, out loud.

Pink then placed her hand on my cheek, embracing it. I tensed up at her action. I felt my face burning. I knew that I was blushing.

"See?.. I'm real. I did say that I will always be here" She smiled. My body relaxed at that loving smile. I looked away to hide my blush.

"Rusty…" She whispered. I whipped my head to face Rocky. His sword stuck in pink's chest. He tossed her away as if she was nothing and walked up to me.

"You are just like me, Rusty. We can be partners" Rocky smirked and offered out his hand. Suddenly, I couldn't control my body. I took his hand and stood up. I faced a mirror. There is a dark silhouette framed in the mirror. A pair of soulless and Evil eyes stared back at me.

"Rusty.." Alex's voice cried out. He was scared. Fearful.

"Kill him, Rusty" Rocky ordered.

My mind screamed **'No!'** but my body had other plans. I lunged at Alex, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up in the air. My hand tightened around his windpipe. He started to choke and struggled to break free. I could see what I was doing. I could see what I was becoming. The version of myself that I hated. That I was afraid of.

_"But this is you. This is what you are meant to be. _**Evil**_"_ The voice whispered.

I hesitated . I didn't want to kill him.

**"DO IT!"** Rocky screamed. The darkness regained control and crushed him.

I woke up with a sharp gasp, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down my face.

That wasn't a dream

_That was a vision._

**To be Continued**


	3. Her Breathing Soul

**Chapter 3**

The vision was intense. I feel like I was doing it. That I was killing Alex. My mind filled with hate towards myself. I knew that if I got down this path, I will end up like Rocky. Strong and evil…

_Doesn't that sound good though?. Feeling that power grow inside of you, Rusty. You know that you want the power_

I do. I do want it, but I can't accept it. I need to protect Alex… From myself. My hate for Rocky and my guilt mixed together with the power of the void is causing me to go insane.

"Rusty.. What has been going on with you?" Alex asked. He stood a short distance away from me. Memories played through my head as I pictured blood everywhere. My hand around his neck, squeezing tightly as he gasped and struggled to breathe.

"I… I.." I can't speak. My vision loomed from evil to good. From bloody Alex to fine Alex. My mind was in battle with each vision of myself. **Bad**. Good.** Bad**. Good…..

"Rusty!" Alex screamed. Instantly, I snapped out of the war.

"W..What happened?" I asked, breathing rapidly.

"You were having a panic attack…" Alex said softly. He helped me onto the sofa and walked to the kitchen. After a few seconds, he came back with a glass of water and handed it to me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Alex… You can't… I can't hurt you" I cried. I backed away slightly.

"Rusty… It wasn't your fault… What happened to Pink wasn't your fault.." Alex said. He was confused and shocked.

"No… No. This isn't about Pink… I can't control myself" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

_You can't control it…_

"Rusty.. What's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned. He edged towards me.

"The voice. It's talking. I…I can't stop it" I cried. This time it wasn't as strong as it was before. It was like a silent whisper.

_I'm part of you…_

"What is the voice saying?" Alex asked. He moved closer to me. He wanted to help.

_I'm the version that you want to be…_

**"NO!"** I screamed. Alex suddenly jumped back.

**Alex's Pov**

A voice. The voice was saying to him. Maybe it was a void thing, but he sounded afraid of himself. Like he was trying to control something that was truly evil. The voice was manipulating him. Killing him.

**"NO!"** Rusty screamed. In shock, I jumped back. He was clutching his head intensely as if he was trying to control the demons swimming inside of him. I need to help him. I threw myself at him, devouring him in a hug. He soon calmed down. He was so weak and so tired.

"She's alive…" He whispered. I unfolded my arms around him and shot him a confused look.

"She's alive!" He said, louder.

"Hey.. You don't know that. Your mind is playing tricks on you" I quickly said.

"No.. I hear her. Her heart beating. She's alive" Rusty smiled. A genuine smile. The smile I haven't seen in a long time.

"Well, it isn't like we can go and check….." I said. I instantly found myself in the graveyard with a shovel in my hands.

**Rusty's Pov**

"Wait.. What?.. How did I get here?" Alex asked.

"Don't question it. It was just because the plot demands it.." I replied. I raised the shovel in the air and pushed it down to the ground, picking up dirt. A shovelful at a time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex asked.

"I need proof that she is alive" I answered. She must be…

Half an hour later, my shovel hit something hard. The coffin. I threw the shovel to the side with a clack before hopping into the grave. Brushing some loose dirt off the coffin lid, I slowly opened it. My eyes widened at the sight.

It was empty….

**To Be continued**


	4. Consumed

**Chapter 4**

**Rusty's Pov**

"W…what?" Alex stuttered, nervously.

"She's alive" I beamed. I knew it but the question never left my mind. Where is she?

I hopped out of the grave. My eyes caught her gravestone. Pink Diamond. A loving friend, daughter and sister. The moonlight shone, attacking the gravestone with its beam. I noticed prints behind the gravestone in the dirt. A clue that could lead me to her. Cautiously, I stepped around the now-opened grave, trying not to fall in.

I crouched down onto the floor and ran my hand the obvious footprint. It looked kind of fresh as if someone came here a few weeks ago…

Or left…

I could feel Alex's piecing eyes watching me, curiously. I stood up. There was a trail of footprints leading back towards the town.

"Come on" I shouted before grabbing Alex and dragging him away with me.

We followed the trail until we stopped at the road. I eyed the road, left and right, in despair.

"No…no…This cant be happening. I need to find her" I cried out loud. I fell to the floor in pity.

"You are trying too hard…." Alex finally said. He crouched down beside me, patting me gently on the back as a sign of comfort.

"Look… I know you want her back and I know that you think that you are the cause of her death but stop trying to chase her voice. The voice…" Alex stated, firmly.

The cause of her death…

_That isn't your fault, Rusty. It was him. Rocky is the one you need to kill. I know you want to kill…_

"It isn't my fault.." I repeated.

"Of course, it isn't your fault" Alex replied with a smile. I didn't listen to him. The voice. It was talking to me and it was right. Rocky needs to die..

"Rocky needs to die" I repeated.

**Alex's Pov**

"It isn't my fault…" Rusty muttered, I felt a hint of enjoy. He was accepting it.

"Of course, it isn't your fault" I replied with a smile.

"Rocky needs to die.." He said in vain.

I froze at his words and glanced at him. His appearance changed. His tan skin turned black. His eyes clouded over into threatening blood red eyes. On his face, he wore a deadly smile. An evil glint in his eyes.

**Rusty's Pov**

I couldn't move as I let the voice surrounded me and engulf me into the darkness. "Kill" was the only thought running through my brain. Suddenly, everything seems so easy. It felt right to kill like a weight off my shoulder. My deadly eyes fell on a panicked Alex.

_"Kill him!"_

My body lunged at him. I grasped him by the neck, lifting him in the air. He choked and struggled to break free. The vision… This time, it was real. A feeling of enjoyment ran through my spine like a shiver.. I didn't want to kill Alex..

With the remaining strength and control I had, I dropped Alex and forced myself back away from him.

**"Run"** I warned. The only words I could say before the darkness took full control.

_"Kill, Rusty!"_

**To be continued**


	5. Isolation is a recipe of revenge

**Chapter 5**

Pink's Pov

"Stop please.. You.. You're hurting him.." I pleaded. My fingers wrapped around the steel-cold bars of the cell. I was kept in a cell for months after my 'death'. I never died. After the stabbing, I survived with only minor injuries, but I was taken, prisoner. I had no idea why and how this fit into Rocky's plans, but I was determined to find out more.

"Hurting him?. He is a void. He can't get hurt physically.." Rocky chuckled. From deep within Rocky's void, He has been controlling Rusty. Using him as his own puppet and I felt powerless. Weak. I couldn't let him hurt Rusty like that.

"I know he can see it. He knows what he is doing but he couldn't control his actions. You are hurting him…mentally and emotionally" I cried out. Rocky turned towards me, so sharply that it made me jump. His eyes threatened me with a glance. I slowly edged backwards against the wall and covered my mouth with my hands. He smiled and walked towards me.

"I can see why he likes you. You are honest and quick-witted. Not to mention beautiful." Rocky said, eyeing me up and down.

"He…He doesn't like me like that.." I stuttered. Rocky chuckled and turned away from me.

"I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me talking to you that day. In the mall. Full of attraction and jealously. The burning passion in his eye when he was looking for you. Full of hope and determination. Honestly, it disgusts me. He knows what our mission is. He plans to throw it away for a girl" He gagged at the mention of romance.

"I hate that our parents chose him instead of me…" He muttered to himself. He looked down at his feet and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you have to take me?. I have nothing to do with your plans" I shouted at him in anger.

"You were the plan. Like I said, I saw his attraction towards you. You were the plan all along. I needed to find something that was important to him and destroy it. The anger and guilt that leaded him to bow down under my control was just a bonus" He cracked an evil smirk.

"It was great it happened. Within a few minutes, he will be full under my control that I will be able to control him on the inside. Take over his body and kicked him out." He explained.

I was too afraid to speak as I process everything. I didn't want Rusty to get hurt or killed somehow. Rocky used to be a void. He knew how this stuff worked and I didn't know anything about them.

After moments of silence, I finally spoke up.

"Why did your parents choose Rusty over you?" I asked in a soft voice.

Rocky's eyes widened at my words. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. Why was he hesitating?.

"It was easy for me to understand who the favourite child was and who was going to be crowned. I wanted that love. The love that Rusty got from our parents but they never give it to me. Maybe because I wasn't special like Rusty. I was born a void. A complete void while Rusty was born part human and part void, which is why it was easy for him to gain human feelings and emotions better. I was neglected by my parents. I felt forgotten, even for a void, that was heart-breaking. So, I started my own family. The shadows. Voids are meant to be evil. Not to feel anything but hatred. Rusty was different. I'm just showing what voids are meant to be like"

Rocky's voice was tipped with hatred and anger as he turned back. He muttered a spell that showed the world through Rusty's eyes so he can control him.

"Looks like Rusty isn't as 'human' as our parents thought. He can see himself hurting the people he loves. Starting with all of his roommates"

**To be Continued**


	6. No Escape

**Chapter 6**

**Alex's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could. Part of me wanted to help him but the other part told me to run. I don't know anything about voids. Only the basics. Rusty has never turned 'evil' before. Sure, he has got angry at times but not so much that he had to turn into an embodiment of evil. I couldn't go back to the house. That is the first place he would look.

Without any other ideas, I headed to the park. The only place I like to be alone. The park is hidden behind some trees, so it is hard to spot instantly. I sat on the swing, debating what to do. I'm sure Rusty wouldn't try and hurt me on purpose but after all the chaos that has been happening with Pink and the 'voice', I'm not sure anymore. I just want my best friend back…

"Alex…?"

I turned my head around to the source of the voice. Megan. It has been a month since we broke up. Throughout that time period, we barely spoke.

"What's wrong?. Where is Rusty?" She asked with concern. She placed herself down on the swing beside me. I hesitated. Should I tell her?

I didn't want her to be involved and if I did tell her, Rusty's secret will be out. Something that Rusty has tried hard to keep. Out of fear that he wouldn't be accepted in this world as a void. But I want to warn her about Rusty's intentions….

**Rusty's Pov**

_"Kill"_

_"Kill"_

_"Kill"_

I was trapped in this embodiment of evil and dark. This form isn't me..

This isn't me..

_"This is you. Don't you remember why you were sent here in the first time…"_

I wasn't in the right mind. I didn't know what to do. My soul that was set in-between good and bad was corrupted as if there wasn't much good inside of me.

I wanted to fight this. I need to protect myself from Alex. He's my best friend….

**Pink's Pov**

"Seem to me that Rusty is more 'human' than you thought" I smirked. Rocky turned to me with fire in his eyes. The smirk instantly dropped off my face. He stormed over to me and:

**SLAP!**

He slapped me across the face with warning. My hands flew to my face, trying to ease the pain.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" He snarled

He then snapped his fingers, causing the cage bars to disappear. My hands were handcuffed to chain that was connected to the floor. I felt a tear drop down my cheek, but I stayed strong. I knew that everything will go back to normal soon.

"I have so many others plans up my sleeve" Rocky smirked.

**Alex's Pov**

I remained silence. I was in deep thoughts on what to say to her.

"Alex.. I could help only if you tell me what's wrong…" Megan whispered. He voice was warm and full of concern.

"Rusty… He's in trouble.."

"W…what?. Where is he?. Should we go and help him?" Megan panicked. I sighed. I knew she would.

"No.. Megan, please go back home and lock your door. He wouldn't come after you. He's after me. I don't want you to be involved" I quickly said, standing up as I spoke.

"W…what?. Alex, you are scaring me. What's going on?" Megan pleaded.

**"ALEX!"** A booming voice echoed. Rusty..

"Quick!" I quickly grabbed her and led her to an alleyway. Slightly hidden away from Rusty. I covered Megan's mouth, preventing her from saying anything. I tried to make my breathing as quiet as possible and stood still.

**Silence…**

'It's too quiet..' I thought. After a couple of minutes, Megan grabbed my hand away from her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something when…

"I knew I would find you"

I turned to face Rusty. His skin was dark. It looked as if black mist was emitting from him. His blood red eyes threatened me with a single glance. An evil smirk spread across his face. He was enjoying it. He could sense the pain and fear that was radiating from us.

Slowly, Me and Megan backed up slightly. I could tell that Megan was terrified. She was trembling and clutched to me tightly. I wanted to protect her.

"That is no escape.." Rusty beamed

**To be Continued**


	7. Remember Me

**Chapter 7 (Alex's Pov)**

Rusty raised his hands in swift motion through the air. Our backs hit a hard surface. I turned to see a wall of thick, black mist. We couldn't move. We were trapped…

"Master will be pleased that I found two little snacks to feed on" Rusty smirked.

"Rusty…Please. It's me, Alex. I'm your best friend. Remember?..." I said, almost pleading. Rusty froze. I knew that he was listening to my words and that sent a feeling of hope through my body.

"Remember the time when we were playing in the void together. We had some many adventures. We were like little kids" Alex chuckled at the memory before inching closer to Rusty before continuing:

"That time when I was upset, you supported me. You said all the right things to make me feel better. We can be happy again. To not cower in fear or think that you are evil because you aren't. I need my best friend back, Rusty… Please… Remember me?.." I pleaded. Tear formed in my eyes, threatening to fall.

Rusty was still frozen in place. His whole-body trembling as his eyes slowly morphed to white.

"Alex?..." He questioned.

"Yes…Yes. I'm here" I beamed with a smile on my face.

"Please…Help me.." He muttered. His eyes morphed back and fore between red and white. I gasped when I realised what was going on.

"Come on, Rusty. Control it. Don't be the monster people think you are" I yelled. I ran to his side. He tried to push me away, but I was determined to help.

"No. Don't try and push me away. We are in this together. I'm here" I warned. He faced me. His eyes still morphing from red and white. Evil to good.

"There is no way you are getting rid of me" I smiled. He stared at me for a second before smiling along with me. His eyes turned white.

"I'm ok… I'm so sorry... I…. I didn't want to kill you.. I just couldn't control…." Rusty whispered in a sad manner.

"I know.." I replied. I hugged him to reassure him that everything was alright now.

"W…W…what… I.. I.." A shocked Megan stuttered and then she fainted. Both me and Rusty shared a look.

"I guess I have to explain later" I sighed.

I picked Megan up and took her to my house. Then, I placed her on my bed and tucked her under the blanket. Rusty sat on the couch, muttering to himself. I cautiously sat beside him. He jumped slightly at my actions. I guess he is a little jumpy considering what he has been through. He looked at me. His eyes shifting from red to white. I could tell that he was still trying to control it. My words seem to have helped focus him.

"Alex.. I remember.. I saw her. She is trapped!. We need to save her!" Rusty panicked. He was weak and sounded exhausted.

"Rusty please…. You need to rest. You are weak and I'm sure your powers are weak as well. There is no way you can fight like this.." I warned until I heard soft snores from beside me. Rusty has fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and slowly stood up, trying not to wake him. As I walked upstairs, I heard him muttered in his sleep: "I'm sorry, Pink…."

My heart immediately dropped. For Months, he has been blaming himself for her death. Luckily, we had each other to lean on. The roomies will get through this.

"Alex. Please, tell me what is going on" Megan asked with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Forget Them (Finale)

**Forget them (Alex's Pov)**

"Alex. Please, tell me what is going on?!" Megan asked with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Alex sighed and sat beside her on his bed. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up at my actions. She was scared.

"Megan… Look at me.." I said, unsure how to explain Rusty's situation and Pink being… alive. I trust in what Rusty is saying. He believes that she is alive. Megan's eyes glanced into mine. I took a deep breath.

"Megan, I know this is going to be hard to understand and you may think I'm crazy, which I can be.. I mean.." I stuttered. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know IF I should tell her. This is Rusty's secret after all. He told it to us because he trusted it with us to keep quiet, but Megan have already seen what Rusty is.

"Get to the point, Alex" Megan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rusty is a void. A creature born from the darkness and raised from the ocean. He can shapeshift from his void form to his human form as well as other people, but he had other special abilities. The story on how he became.. Uh… 'Evil' is a long one but that is a summary on what Rusty is" I explained. I kept my head down during the whole time I was explaining. After a few minutes, Megan still haven't said anything. I glazed up at her. She was in shock on what she has just heard. It was a lot to take in. I was the same when I found out.

"Ok.. It's fine.. It's just a lot to process" Megan replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Meg but you have seen Rusty with your own eyes. In his void form. We had to keep it a secret because of…" I started before Megan placed her hand on my knee, cutting me off short. I blushed at her action.

"I understand, Alex. There is no need to explain. I'm just… proud that you told me." Megan smiled. I stared at her in surprise before giving her a slight smile in return.

"Thank you, Meg.." I said softly. My eyes softened at the sight of her. I still love her, though we broke up. She was so understanding even when I haven't been the best boyfriend to her.

"Alex!. We must go… She is in trouble!" Rusty burst into the room, making both me and Megan to jump in shock.

"Rusty, Calm down… We will help her. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She is in the void. I can sense… that Rocky is with her. He took her" Rusty explained. I could see him he was trembling in anger at the mention of 'Rocky'. His eyes confirmed it as they shift from red to white.

"Please rusty. You need to calm down before you do anything you will regret…" I pleaded. He took my words to heart as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes. They were back to his blackish-brown human eyes.

"Ok. I'm calm. Let's head to the void" He said, calmly.

"Wait. I'm coming too!" Megan piped up from behind. I turned to her. My eyes widened in fear of her coming.

"NO!... I mean no, you aren't coming. I can't put you in danger again" I coughed after I almost yelled at her in surprise.

"Pink is my friend and if I have to put myself in danger to rescue her, I will plus I want to know more about 'voids'." Megan argued. I sighed. I knew that I couldn't stop her. We could stay arguing for days, even months.

I sighed and followed Rusty to his void. Megan slowly following behind me. I didn't want her to come but It's too late now.

'I have to protect her' I thought.

"Now, we do have to travel to the void realm. This place isn't made for humans, but I have a solution.." Rusty said. He then formed a potion in his hands. A dark blue substance.

"Here," He handed the potions to Alex and Megan. "These potions are only temporary and will last for at least a few hours, but they will help you adapt to the void realm"

Megan stared at the potion in her hands before looking up at me with an unsure expression. I gave a quick nod before gulping my potion. Megan then slowly gulped down the potion after me.

"Now, we need to hold each other's hands. If you let go, you may be teleported to a completely different place" Rusty warned. Both me and Megan nodded and followed him into the void.

**-Rusty's Pov-**

I jumped into the void with the determination to save Pink on my mind. I need to save her… like she did for me. We appeared in a dark forest. The trees were dead and dark. The soul was dry as if it hasn't rained in months. The air felt thick. Like something evil was lurking in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Alex asked beside me.

"His place…" was the only answer I could reply. I knew that he was here. I could feel him controlling me this whole time. Parts of his conversation with her. My mind was clouded with the darkness, trying it's best to consume me fully but my thoughts were on her. She kept the human side to me alive though I could feel the evil side burning me alive. I'm not evil….

Alex and Megan stuck close to me like glue as I guided them through the broken forest. In the distance, I could see a house, torn apart as if a hurricane went right through it.

"Follow me.." I said. I need to keep them safe. I can't leave them out here alone and if the potions wear off….

As we reached the house, Alex and Megan both went around the side for another way to get in. I peered though the dirty window. Nothing...

"Rusty, look" Megan whispered. She peaked around the corner before disappearing. I followed her to see a cellar door, locked up tight.

"This is where my talent comes in handy. Turn around. This is top secret" Alex grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I could hear metal scrapping against metal and a click.

"Here we go" Alex said. I turned back around and walked over to him.

"I know that you just pick locked the lock" I smiled before I patted him on the back.

I stood at the start of the cellar stairs, peering into nothing but darkness. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, telling my body that everything was ok and that she is alright.

"You two stay here. I don't know what is down there…" I looked behind me. They both nodded. I wiped my head around to the cellar before I slowly walked down them. Each time I took, the thicker the air was. It was as if the air was trying to choke me. I reached the bottom and looked around. I summoned a torch to move around easier. Using my torch, I looked around. My heart dropped when I spotted a certain pink-haired girl. I dropped my torch and rushed over to her. She was freezing and her hair was a mess. She looked like she hasn't bathe in months.

"Pink… are you ok?. Speak to me please…" I desperately cried out. I propped her up against the wall and looked around the cellar in search of Rocky..

He was no where to be found. He must have escaped before I came.

A painful groan sounded from the wall. I rushed over to her side. She opened her pretty blue eyes.

"I'm here, Pink. I'm here." I let out tears of relief.

"Who…. Who are you..?" She muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**The End (Until Season 3)**


End file.
